Spider
by ArabellaWarbler
Summary: ONESHOT - Blaine's getting ready for bed when an eight-legged friend decides to drop by. Just some harmless Klaine fluff, not too fluffy but harmless nonetheless.


'Kurt! Kurt! _KURT GET IN HERE NOW_!' Blaine called from the bathroom of his Dalton room.

Across the hall, in his own bathroom, Kurt heard his boyfriend calling his name. 'Oh for the love of _Grilled Cheesus_, what does that boy want?'

'I'm moisteurising!' He shouted back through the open door.

'_KUUUUUUUUUUUUURT_!' Blaine yelled, any higher and it would have qualified as a scream.

'Well, you better get in there, before the whole of Dalton thinks that you're trying to murder him.' He said to himself in the mirror, then charged out of the bathroom and across his dorm, pulling open his door and pushing Blaine's open.

Flustered, Kurt ran in. Moisteuriser trickled down his face and his hair was held back from his forehead by a headband. In his hand he held a bottle of said liquid that covered his face. The sight confused Blaine for a seond, but he soon came back to reality.

'Sp-spider!' Blaine jumped behind Kurt and braced his shoulders.

The sight of his boyfriend—in his cotton shirt and sleeping joggers—running from a spider, made Kurt throw his hands up in the air—sure it made him feel a little hot under the collar too, _but that wasn't the point_.

Exasperated, he went over to the sink. There, in the bowl, just by the plug-hole, sat a little black spider. It wasn't much bigger than Kurt's fingernail, however it had long spindly legs.

_Blaine couldn't stand the legs_.

'_This_ is the reason you interrupted my moisturising?'

Kurt sighed and took hold of the cup that held Blaine's toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste, removing the items and placing them on the countertop, next to where he had set down his moisteuriser. Then, he took the cup, and chased the spider around the sink until it fell into the plastic and ran around the bottom.

Kurt held the cup up to Blaine, who backed away from it.

'_Please_ get that thing _away_ from me?' He winced as it scuttled around the bottom of the cup.

Kurt's face was stern, yet inside he was fighting the urge to laugh. 'You know the other day when I said 'Hey Blaine, you could easily be Harry Potter'? Well, I take it back. You wouldn't last two seconds in the Forbidden Forest before they fed you to Aragog's children.'

Blaine straightened up a little. 'Hey, that's not fair, you ran from a squirrel the other day!'

'It was giving me funny looks!' Kurt retorted, tempted to throw the spider at Blaine just to hear him squeal. 'At least I didn't scream.'

Blaine slapped a palm to his forehead. 'You're right. For the _supposed_ male figure in our relationship, I certainly can be a wuss.'

Kurt walked over to the little window, next to the mirror over the sink, and carefully slid the spider out of the cup and onto the window-ledge outside. Blaine watched him, shuddering as the spider crawled off, all eight legs disappearing into the darkness.

Kurt turned with a smile back to his boyfriend.

'Who said anything about _you_ being the male figure? We both know_ I'm in charge _here.' He winked, wiggling his hips a little.

Blaine took a few seconds to appreciate the way Kurt's button-down cotton shirt clung to his features, the way his matching cotton pants hung on his hips.

'I love you.' Blaine said, reaching forward and taking Kurt's hand.

'I love you too, and it would normally be at this point where we would share a passionate kiss, but, as it happens, my face is halfway through it's vigorous facial cleansing routine, and I'm not wasting any of this product on your wrinkly mug!'

Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned.

'Way to kill the moment.' He chuckled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose, and Blaine pulled him closer by the waist. 'No no, set me free so I can go and finish my moisturising, and then shape my hair into something remotely more acceptable than it's current state.'

Blaine released Kurt and looked up at the boy's hair. He had looked at it before, when he walked in, but it now seemed a billion times more comical. He suppressed a giggle as Kurt wandered back to his own room.

'Kurt!' He said sharply. Kurt span around.

'What now?' He said sarcastically.

Blaine extended an arm—in his hand was the bottle of expensive moisturiser that Kurt had forgotten to pick up as he left.

'Oh.' Kurt sighed, then flounced back to his boyfriend.

He took it from his hand then kissed Blaine's lips, tasting coffee on his breath.

'I thought you said you weren't going to waste any product on my ugly mug?' Blaine grinned.

Kurt's eyes smiled. The blue flecked with hints of grey and green, and a million other shades between, never failed to stun Blaine.

'I believe the word I used was wrinkly.' He breathed, wiping the cleanser that he had left on Blaine's cheek with his hand.

'Kurt?' Blaine said.

'Mmhhmm?'

'Can you close that window before you go? I wouldn't want to interrupt your precious facial ritual twice in one night.'

Kurt closed the window, said goodnight to his boyfriend and went back to his own room.

As he stood over the sink, ready to apply another layer of cream to his face, he looked down. In the basin, just circling the plug-hole, was a tiny spider.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Just some little Klaine ramblings :) In my mind Blaine has <em>a lot<em> of secret insecurities and arachnophobia is one of them. I hope you enjoyed.

Every time you review one of my stories, Darren Criss takes his top off..

P.S. gameboycolour kindly warned me about referring to Blaine as 'the male figure'. Just going to slap myself on the wrist and say I didn't mean it like Kurt is more effeminate, the whole point of this story is to break the whole 'Blaine is boy, Kurt is girl' stereotype around them. Sorry for any confusion :')

And also, reading your reviews really does make me smile :) Thankyou. Now, where's Darren gone, gotta get that boy to take his top off XD


End file.
